Más allá de los Sueños
by zyzab
Summary: Los sueños son el reflejo del alma y el deseo del corazón, pero también pueden ser un llamado de los seres que mas amamos.


**Hola! Primero muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta pequeña historia :3 Y bueno este es un OneShot que escribí para un concurso en el grupo de Facebook de Dramione historias de amor que debieron ser contadas, es sobre Lily y Snape 3 Espero que les guste :D ...**

* * *

El parque lucía igual que antes, pero el ambiente no era el mismo, en él había una paz que nunca había experimentado en ese lugar, parecía un sitio sagrado.

Notó que ya no tenía 9 años, era adulto ahora, sin embrago no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta ahí ni que tenía que estar haciendo, miró alrededor y caminó lentamente hasta que la luz que inundaba su mirada fue tomando más nitidez, fue entonces que reconoció la silueta de aquella chica, aquella que siempre estaba en sus pensamientos y corazón.

-¡Severus, llegaste!—Dijo la hermosa chica pelirroja volteando a verlo y sonriendo como siempre, esa sonrisa llena de calidez y amor que sólo ella tenía y que al igual que él ya no era una niña de 9 años.

Él caminó más aprisa y tomó sus manos, ¡Por Merlín cuanto había deseado hacerlo desde hace tanto tiempo! Seguían tan suaves como cuando niños y tocarlas nuevamente hizo que su corazón latiera con muchísima fuerza.

-Lily… -Dijo tan tenuemente, como si decirlo más alto fuera a espantarla, acercando sus manos blancas a su rostro.

-Vamos, se hace tarde. —Respondió la chica corriendo aún tomada de la mano del hombre.

Ambos corrieron hasta subir a la cima de una colina, pero al mirar hacia abajo, notó que se hallaba una fiesta, llena de gente y adornos blancos, verde esmeralda y rojo escarlata.

Severus miró sorprendido el lugar, sin notar que Lily lo guiaba lentamente hasta el sitio. Había mucha gente pero no reconocía a nadie, hasta cierto punto todos tenían sus rostros borrosos.

Una ola de aplausos llegó a sus oídos, _"¡Que vivan los novios!"_ gritaban

No tuvo tiempo de reparar en quienes eran los festejados, Lily lo condujo hasta el centro de la algarabía y lo abrazó mientras una tonada suave guiaba sus pasos hacia un baile lento, fue entonces cuando entendió todo, era su propia boda con Lily… Por ello los adornos rojos y verdes, una clara representación de la unión de dos casas.

-Te amo tanto Severus. —Dijo Lily mientras su rostro descansaba en el hombro del novio.

Aun ensimismado siguió el ritmo de la chica y de pronto sintió sus ojos lagrimear.

-Yo también a ti Lily. No sabes cuánto eh deseado que esto pasara…. Eres… Eres lo único que quiero en esta vida. —Lily respondió besándolo lenta y tiernamente, beso que Severus respondió cerrando los ojos y dejando que su corazón y su alma se unieran a Lily, su gran amor.

Al abrir los ojos notó que ya no estaban en la fiesta, ahora él estaba en una sala bastante amplia, con un gran ventanal que daba a un hermoso jardín, pero no estaba Lily.

-¡Lily! ¡Lily!—Gritó con desesperación.

-Aquí estoy querido. —Dijo la suave voz de la Pelirroja, como una brisa.

Severus siguió la voz y encontró a la mujer sentada en la entrada de la casa en un pórtico. Corrió hasta ella y la abrazó tan fuerte que cada musculo de sus brazos le dolió, Lily sonrió y besó la nuca de su marido—Disculpa amor, pero Lily quería salir a ver el mar.

No lo había notado, estaban en una casa frente al mar, pero la mayor pregunta era ¿Quién era la Lily a la que su amada se refería? Tuvo la respuesta cuando una pequeña niña llegó hasta él corriendo y gritando alegremente _¡Papi, Papi!_

Sintió que sus piernas temblaron cuando se agacho para recibir a la pequeña con los brazos abiertos. Era hermosa, tal como su Madre, Pelirroja y con grandes ojos negros, seguramente herencia de él.

La abrazó tan fuerte como había abrazado a su esposa, y nuevamente sintió sus mejillas mojarse al resbalar las gruesas lágrimas de felicidad que sus ojos derramaban.

Lily se acercó a ellos y se fundió en el abrazo. Severus nunca se había sentido tan feliz en toda su vida, todo lo que había querido se había hecho realidad. Miró hacia el horizonte mientras el cielo se tornaba rojo al empezar el ocaso, pero de pronto ese rojo se transformó en algo cada vez más negro hasta que el sol se hizo una figura de una calavera con una serpiente en la boca.

La negrura se empezó a extender a su alrededor y su familia de pronto desapareció, como si se la hubieran arrebatado. Sintió un miedo horrible, solo veía la temible forma blanca en el cielo obscuro y se aterrorizó aún más al escuchar un desgarrador grito de mujer, que reconoció como la voz de Lily.

Despertó sudando frío, su boca estaba seca y su cuerpo temblaba. Se puso de pie abruptamente, tomó su capa de viaje y desapareció hasta el Valle de Godric.

Justo cuando su mente y cuerpo se acostumbró a su llegada, corrió hasta la casa de Lily pero esta ya no estaba en pie, en su lugar había una morada en destrucción. Entró a la misma con gran dificultad, encontrando en el camino a James Potter ya muerto, pero sin prestarle atención avanzó hasta las habitaciones encontrando en la primera a Lily, inerte mientras su hijo lloraba histéricamente. La abrazó como en su sueño, hasta que sus músculos dejaron de sentirse, adormecidos por el inmenso dolor en todo su ser.

Pasaron años pero ese sueño seguía como un recuerdo doloroso de su pasado pero que a decisión propia, no lo recordaba si no había necesidad, ya que se sentía tan culpable de no haber despertado antes, tal vez así hubiese salvado a Lily.

Fue una noche que mientras cenaba en la mesa de profesores de Hogwarts, escuchó a la profesora Sybill Trelawney hablar con una alumna que su dolor regresó como una vieja dolencia.

-Así es querida, soñar con bodas es una clara manifestación de muerte de algún ser querido. Pero mientras no sueñes que la que se casa eres tú, no tienes nada que temer.

Severus simplemente se puso de pie, impasible como siempre y caminó hasta su habitación, para ya estando dentro desmoronarse como la primera vez.

Lloró como hacía años no lo hacía, reviviendo todo su dolor. Se lamentó hasta que sus ojos se quedaron sin lágrimas y su cuerpo cedió al pesar y el cansancio.

Nuevamente estaba en el parque, hacía años que no lo veía, increíblemente seguía igual. Caminó hasta aquel gran árbol y admiró el lago, tan sereno.

-Severus. —Dijo la suave voz que tanto añoraba escuchar.

Volteó rápidamente y sin perder tiempo se tiró a los brazos de la mujer pelirroja que se hallaba detrás de él, sollozando ruidosamente.

-Oh Severus no tienes por qué llorar. Yo estoy bien. –dijo acariciando el negro cabello del Profesor.

-Fue mi culpa, yo debí protegerte mejor… Mi sueño me lo advirtió, debí despertar y correr a tu casa, te podría haber salvado.

-No Severus. Nadie podría salvarme.

El hombre miró el rostro de la chica, tan hermoso como siempre pero esta vez lleno de una paz que se veía atreves de sus ojos verdes.

-Te amo Lily… ¡Te amo tanto!—Le dijo mientras las lágrimas seguían resbalando.

-Y yo a ti Severus… Yo ya no estoy en tu mundo, pero Harry sí… Protégelo por mí, haz por él todo lo que harías por mí.

-Te lo juro Lily. Te lo juro. —La chica tomó el rostro del hombre y le dio un largo beso en la frente antes de caminar y desaparecer en una luz blanca.

Severus abrió los ojos, seguía en su habitación. Se talló los ojos que estaban aún húmedos y caminó hasta su mesa de noche donde yacía una vieja fotografía de Lily con él, la acarició tenuemente y con voz quebradiza dijo:

-Te lo juro Lily, te lo juro.


End file.
